Nanaha Kujo
Nanaha Kujo is a friend of Satoshi Kuroto, and a member of his hacker group. They met in the hospital as Nanaha was visiting an incapacitated relative after Kuroto had been released from the death game. She took a liking to Satoshi, and visited him during his therapy sessions as often as she could. Not long after, Nanaha introduced Satoshi to her group of hacker friends, and they formed a four-person team to recreate the events of SAO inside a new game. Appearance Real Life/GGO Avatar Nanaha has a rather curvy figure and keeps her wavy brown hair in a ponytail. In GGO, she wears a black bikini top under a white dress shirt with the top few buttons left alone to expose her chest, a white zip hoodie, a harness for underarm holsters over the hoodie, black leggings, black fingerless gloves, and an assortment of holsters and belts. Her belt is worn across her waist in a tilted fashion, connected to a thigh holster on each leg. She also wears a mask similar to Satoshi's mask, but it lacks the heterochromia and has blue eyes. Entity Burst Online Avatar Nanaha's EBO avatar is very similar to her GGO avatar. In fact, her EBO avatar has the exact same design, with the addition of a black necktie worn under her dress shirt, two armor plates on her shoulders and armored greaves similar to Satoshi's, a magnetic plate on her back held in place by the harness, and the lack of a mask. Her shoulder plates are connected to the holster harness and held in place by straps on her upper arms. A bandoleer runs from her right shoulder to her left hip, holding extra rounds for her sniper rifle. When her armor is equipped, she gains a black bodysuit with blue armor on her chest, shoulders, forearms, shins, and waist. An HP gauge is displayed on her chest plate, though it appears as a vertically-oriented set of tic marks with glowing blue lights running from underneath her right breast; there are 20 tic marks at single-centimeter intervals. Her gauntlets and greaves have white, wave-like designs engraved in them. The bandoleer from her unarmored avatar remains, and her mask is now a leather gimp mask covering the majority of her face sans her right eye and hair. The mask features an eye-patch over her left eye to help her aim and a zipper over Nanaha's mouth, allowing her to open the mask up slightly and breathe a little; the mouth zipper also freaks some people out. A fanged-tooth design around the mouth zipper adds to the intimidation factor. A symbol resembling a silver bow with a drawn arrow in the color of moonlight is displayed above her HP gauge, on the right of her breastplate. Background Nanaha is just an average girl with a decent life. She took an interest in computers when she was young, and her father taught her how to code from a young age. Eventually, this love of technology blossomed into a desire to hack, to expose the vulnerabilities of computers and phones. One of her hacking exploits lead to a family member of hers having her arrested after the event caused someone to nearly get run over while crossing a street. Eventually, her family bailed her out, just before one of her cousin's broke their leg and was sent to the ER. The damage done was too great, and the leg had to be amputated. Her cousin was to remain in the hospital until therapy was completed. It was during a visit to her cousin's therapy that she met Satoshi Kuroto and introduced him to her hacker friends. After they had learned all they could about Satoshi's life in SAO, they devised a plan to recreate SAO. Gun Gale Online Nanaha and Satoshi first dived into Gun Gale for a variety of reasons. First off, Nanaha had to become accustomed to Full-dives and both of them needed to train with firearms. Here, Nanaha adapted to the VR world and learned to use sniper rifles as her primary weapon. Though she learned to wield a variety of weapons, she chose rifles as her primary and would switch between rifles and crossbows/compound bows. After the two finished their training in GGO, they moved on to the next stage of their plan. Entity Burst Online With their training complete, Satoshi and Nanaha entered EBO and set themselves up. They acquired everything they needed to execute their plan. A base of operations was set up in the outskirts of Hatena, with safe-houses scattered all throughout the land. Preparations for their plans had been completed. It was time for the death game to begin anew. Personality Nanaha is very bubbly and energetic, to the point where some compare her to a child. She's happy to make any new friends she can get, and always has a cheerful attitude even though the plan her friends concocted is highly morbid and depressing. In a way, she's like the opposite of Satoshi. He's cynical and pessimistic, she's happy and optimistic. In dire situations, Nanaha exhibits a crafty and creative mindset, able to reconfigure her weapons and equipment to match the situation she's currently stuck in. Her friends say she's a great person to be around, and the person they usually go to when they need cheering up or emotional support. Nanaha herself says she's not the best at those kinds of situations, but is always happy to help. Naivety is also an apparent part of her personality, as she doesn't always comprehend how dangerous Satoshi's plan is and often times angers him by simply brushing off a very important stage in the plan. She's also known to be teasing and flirty, making use of her curvy figure to tease and/or seduce. Satoshi has been known to exploit this side of her by having her seduce someone so that he can sneak around or use the diversion to his advantage somehow. However, Nanaha has been known to tease Satoshi on their own time, usually when the two are alone. Normally, he ignores her advances and continues to adapt his plans to meet the current situation's demands, which causes her to jokingly pout in disappointment and label him as "a meanie," as she would say. Abilities Gun Gale Online Main Equipment * 2x CZ75 pistol, modded for reduced recoil and increased range * Remington MSR w/ extended mag, modular construction, and switchable rifle sight combo ** Rifle sight combo: Schmidt & Bender 5–25×56 PMII and EOTech sight ** Semi-auto "assault" config or bolt-action sniper config * Crossbow, custom design * Combat Knives * Grapnel Gun, custom-made Entity Burst Online * Occupation - Game-Breaker/Mercenary * Main Equipment ** Change Units: *** Aiming Artemis - Level 2 Marksman *** Speed Demon - Level 2 Racer ** Action Units *** Mending Isis *** Modular Musketeer *** Sniping Succubus - Level 30 Augment Unit (Previously Level 10) |-|Aiming Artemis= Aiming Artemis, being a Marksman unit, is designed around long-range combat and the usage of a variety of firearms. By default, this unit summons a sniper rifle very similar to the one she wielded in GGO, a Remington MSR rifle with an extended magazine and a special construction that allows for a variety of ammunition to be accepted and chambered without the need to swap barrels. An additional knife-like bayonet is installed underneath the barrel, as well as a built-in suppressor just in case. The weapon is built upon a unique transforming frame that allows the weapon to transition into a spear-like polearm weapon for melee purpose. However, Marksman units are not suited for melee combat, so this spear form is used only in emergencies. The Burst Strike for Aiming Artemis is Iokheira, where Nanaha charges Burst potential energy into her rifle, chambers a round into the rifle, then fires the bullet and the energy. The energy then becomes a bull's eye-style target as the bullet strikes the center, showering arrows down over a certain area or over a designated target. |-|Sniping Succubus= By using the Aiming Artemis unit in conjunction with the Sniping Succubus unit, Nanaha can access a Level 10 form that grants her additional armor, as well as a full headset and extra weapons. While still retaining access to the rifle given to her by the Artemis unit, she can now wield a pair of powerful sniper rifle-like pistols of custom design. Unlike a normal pistol, the magazine is added in front of the trigger unit and fires 50 caliber rounds at semi-automatic speeds. The barrel of these pistols are extended to compensate, and included extending stocks. A pair of EAA Witness Elite Match pistols firing 10mm rounds are also summoned, with added muzzle compensators, extended magazines that hold 18 rounds, and underbarrel laser sights. The biggest weapon summoned by the Sniping Succubus unit is the Enchantress, a relatively large rifle that fires energy projectiles interlaced with Void damage. Due to the nature of this weapon's projectiles, Nanaha can essentially delete anything she hits with the Enchantress's rounds if the target is hit enough. One projectile is about the size of a 50 caliber rifle round, making it all the more dangerous. After being upgraded to Level 30, Nanaha can now generate a pocket of void anywhere she pleases that hides her existence from most players unless a supernatural sensor of some kind is used. |-|Speed Demon= Nanaha's version of the Speed Demon is a Hellcat X132 colored black with cyan stripes and armor plating to its exposed areas to protect any vital portions that could be damaged. Thanks to the heavy, but durable armor, the engine has been modified to increase speed. Additional miscellaneous cosmetic details come in the form of cyan striping and a white version of the symbol on her breastplate. |-|Mending Isis= The Mending Isis unit is designed to summon a pistol-like weapon that heals allies instead of fire projectiles for offense. This healing apparatus fires a projectile into the wound of an enemy, then slowly begins to heal the enemy from within. The process is initially painful, but the pain eventually dissipates after a couple of minutes. Exposure to the natural atmosphere usually speeds up the healing process; this means that the wounds must be exposed to the atmosphere in order for the healing process to accelerate. By using this unit in a Burst Strike, Nanaha can use a variant of her Iokheira Burst Strike where the Burst potential instead combines with the bullet after leaving the barrel to form an arrow of pure healing energy that will heal the target from a distance. After an upgrade, the Mending Isis unit is capable of healing and/or restoring wounds inflicted by all damage types and nullifying their debuffs, making it one of the best, if not the ultimate, healing item in-game. |-|Modular Musketeer= The Modular Musketeer summons a machine-pistol weapon with a briefcase containing a variety of additional weapon components that allow the weapon to be configured however Nanaha sees fit. This is the weapon she uses most often when she doesn't want to use Aiming Artemis but needs to use a weapon. The briefcase can be magnetically held across her back when she has no need for it. The Burst Strike of Modular Musketeer is the Modular Blast, a barrage of Burst potential-infused bullets from the machine-pistol of this Action unit. Mending Isis can be used for a Burst Strike with this weapon, activating a variant of the Modular Blast that fires healing bullets instead of deadly energy rounds at a target. Trivia * Too lazy to make in one edit. * Her appearance is based off of Lady from Devil May Cry 4 and Quiet from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. * Her role as a sniper was decided before her appearance being based off of Quiet was decided. * Artemis is the Greek goddess of the hunt, forests and hills, the moon, and archery. Do you see the parallels? No? Oh well then. * Isis is the Egyptian goddess of health, marriage, and wisdom. Do you at least see this parallel? * I just realized that the Modular Musketeer reminds me of Nerf guns... Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:EBO Player